


What Is A Family, Really?

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cisgender Lesbian Lucy Heartfilia, F/F, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Character, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: A short one-shot about Lucy and how she faces things in life with and without Fairy Tail.WWTDP Week 3 Prompt: Family





	What Is A Family, Really?

Despite acting as happy and cheerful as she did, Lucy hadn't had the best upbringing. After the death of her mother, her father all but forgot she existed, that remained up until he wanted her to marry a rich suitor to help her family retain their wealth. Lucy had never thought she was anything short of female, but she had never really been interested in men, even when she was a teenager.

She always leaned more towards women. She didn't have a type really, but she did find women like Ezra appealing. She also found women like Levy as equally appealing. Lucy Heartfilia was a lesbian, could she tell that to her father? More than likely not, the man didn't seem to care for her, and that's what lead to her running away in the first place.

In the town of Hargeon, Lucy ran into the first Fairy Tail wizard she'd come to be friends with, Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer also known as Salamander.

It was only after she'd been almost abducted by the fake Salamander who actually turned out to be a man named Bora, that she realized Natsu was the real Salamander of her favorite magical guild, Fairy Tail.

After Natsu and his exceed Happy had saved her from Bora's initial charm spell, she paid them in food. It was at this time that she talked to them about magical guilds and wizards. She didn't realize that they were both wizards themselves, and she didn't find out until being rescued off the boat.

Lucy thought Natsu was adorable, but she also thought his motion sickness was merely a ploy to get people to feel sorry for him. She found out that it was a legitimate thing eventually, and did apologize to him for assuming. Natsu just grinned and patted her back saying that it was okay, and no harm was done.

Shortly after joining Fairy Tail due to Natsu dragging her there, Lucy began meeting people of interest. There was Cana, the card wizard who could drink more than her weight in alcohol and never get sick. Erza one of the two scariest women in the guild, second only to Mirajane when she was in her Satan Soul forms.

The guild was full of rowdy, loud and fun people of all shapes and colors.

It would take a while but Lucy would come to find out that Natsu and his long-standing rival were actually lovers, she thought they were really cute together.

Lucy was tricked into joining 'Team Natsu' with Happy and, of course, Natsu himself. The job they'd chosen needed a blonde haired maid to help infiltrate a rich man's home to retrieve a book called Daybreak.

Lucy found a kindred spirit in Levy McGarden, a short, adorable little bookworm who used Solid Script magic. The two hit it off rather quickly, and they were caught kissing on more than one occasion within the guild.

When the group who went to the S-Class Trials came up missing for seven years, Lucy's father would have been sending her a birthday gift every year along with a letter.

Lucy cried when she read the letters, and the last gift had been all the back owed rent money for the seven years she was gone.

Lucy had wanted to go visit her father, so she along with Natsu and Happy went to the guild that her father mentioned in the letters. Love and Lucky, where she would find out that over the course of the seven years, her father had passed away.

She went to visit his grave, and to tell him that she wasn't the daughter he had hoped she would be, she wouldn't be marrying a man for money. If she married, she'd be marrying a woman for love. She only hoped that her father would approve of her happiness from the other side.

Lucy had always liked writing, she wrote her mother at least once a month when Natsu and the others found her unsent letters, they questioned her. It was at this point that she admitted that her mother had passed away when she was a small child, and her letters were a way to hold onto the memories she'd made with everyone, even if they were never opened or read.

During the year the guild was disbanded, Lucy was alone. She moved to Crocus and took up a job as a Sorcerer Weekly writer, it was there in Crocus during the Grand Magic Games that she would be reunited with Natsu and Happy.

After a tearful reunion, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy set out to reform the guild. Natsu said that as long as you believed in your heart, Fairy Tail would never be truly disbanded.

The three went to various guilds around Fiore seeking out the members of Fairy Tail that had moved on, even if only temporary. Some of the reunions were more tear filled than others, such as when Lucy saw Mirajane again. The women embraced one another and Lucy just cried into Mira's shoulder.

Lucy was always the happiest when she was surrounded by the guild members she'd come to view as a family, and they would always accept her no matter what.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
